srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Application
1. Identify Yourself, Micronian! 1a. What is your name, email address, and age? Please use your real name and your usual email address, and don't fib about your age. We won't tell. 1b. If you have experience on other MU*s, please name one or two and characters you've played there. If you aren't used to MUSHes, say that too; we'll be glad to help you out. If you have any other characters here, or are dropping any, list them here as well. 1c. Who are you applying for? If this character has been precreated, suggest any changes you'd like to make here. If the character has not been precreated, fill out the following information: Name: Self-explanatory. Gender: Self-explanatory except for Baron Ashura. Valid options are Male, Female, Neuter, or Plural (for teams) Faction: Where you stand in this war. EFA, Divine Crusaders, Katharon, Trailers, or maybe on the sidelines, Unaffiliated! Squad: If you're part of a team in canon, this is it! No code effects, just who you're teamed with. Rank: Your rank in your faction. Normally this is a military rank, but in the case of the Unknown, the Trailers, or Civilians, this can be a gag, or something relevant to your specific group. Callsign: A handle or code name for your character. Does not have to be serious, but be warned....It WILL be used in character. Unit: Your main unit. Alternate: Another unit you might use in some situations. Assignment: This is the ship or base you're assigned to. However,if you want to apply into an assignment, make sure you get permission from the leader first! Quote: A small snippet of dialogue that is typical of your character. ("....." is not valid, even for Heero Yui or Rei Ayanami.) Profile: A profile should have two or three sentences detailing the character's personality, plus another for their origin if the details of it are specifically important; two or three sentences about abilities and history, and at least one sentence on any personality flaws or mental weaknesses they have. It should be written in an definitive manner, as if from an official dossier; this is how people will know about your character if they aren't familiar with your theme and haven't RPed with you, so keep it concise and clear. Origin: What is your source material? BGM: What piece of music would play when you strike in battle? This can be changed later. Skills: Notable personality traits, quirks, or recurring things about your character. They should be Capitalized, In This Sort Of Manner, and do not need to be serious. A few are encouraged, but past three or four they are not required. 2. The Real History What is your character's history? This can be short or long, depending on the character; Koji Kabuto's history may be rather brief, while Char Aznable's will be more detailed. However, you don't have to give every fine detail; a broad overview touching on important points is fine. Keep in mind that you are describing their history as it occured in SRTMUSH's theme, rather than in their source material; this will affect some details. Also, if your character is a pilot, make sure to mention why and how they got that way. This can be as simple as "joining the military" or "being given a robot by their scientist grandfather". 3. A Pithy Comment About Personalities This is the real key to a character. Tell us about your character's personality. Some things to consider: What does your character think of life and what matters in it? What is their general temperament? How do they feel about other people? Who are they tied to, and how are they tied to them? What are their goals, hopes, and dreams? What do they think about the wars, or about piloting giant war machines? You don't have to answer these questions like a test essay. However, this is the central question of the application, so give it some thought. Keep in mind, too, that length isn't the same as quality - at the same time, write as much as you feel you need to. 4. Blue, Red, Green, or Yellow? As in any war that involves Super Robots, here there are a number of sides, and, really, you should pick one. As such, why is your character lending their strength to any particular side. We don't expect a twelve page paper on why they're there, but we'd like to know their reasons (or lack thereof), as well as opinions of the other factions. 5. Come Out, Gundam! Now, we get to the part we all came for. The Super (or Real) Robots that you're going to war in. The attacks they can use. Players apping for OFCs can, if they want, answer these questions with actual numerical statistics, or just a description; even if you provide numbers, a short description is good because it lets us see why you asked for those numbers. Players apping for PFCs only have to answer them with a description. In general, for mechs, apping by description gets you on the grid significantly faster; we're willing to work with you if you want to provide numbers, but it may take some extra time and submissions on your part. On the other hand, if you let us do it, we can work it out more quickly, and then if you feel that something has been done wrong or needs to change, you're welcome to talk to us about it. For pilot stats, however, it's generally a lot more set, and you can feel free to come up with the numbers there. Those are fast and easy. 5a - Me, Myself, And I What sort of a pilot is this character? Are they aggressive, defensive? Do they have a lot of spirit, or do they prefer cold, mechanical piloting? Do they prefer getting in close or staying back and sniping? How many mechs do they have, or do they have one that transforms - or do they specialize in only one? In this section we are looking for the pilot stats: Accuracy, Evasion, Defense, Ranged, Melee, Spirit. For most people they should add up to 400 or less. If you feel you should have more than 400, spend 400 and then say why you expect more. We are also looking for six Spirit Commands and three Abilities. Finally, which action gives you bonus Will? 5b - And My Giant Robot Buddies You'll need to answer this question once for every mode you have. You should try to have no more than four, or at the absolute most five, modes. What can your machine do? Is it durable, fragile, fast, slow? Does it have any special effects? How big is it? We're looking for information about the mech's stats themselves here - health, energy, armor, mobility, size, and abilities. We also want to know what it can do that's unique to it, if anything; some of the super robots have odd effects that should be described here. As mentioned before, a description is better than numbers. 5c - Now With Karate Chop Action You'll need to answer this question once for every mode you have, too. What attacks does your machine have? Are they melee or ranged, and how powerful are they? Do they have special effects? Which ones are simple enough to be used as counterattacks? Can any be used against multiple targets? Even if you're relying on us to stat your mech, we'd prefer that you give us names and perhaps general power levels so we can get the right ones in there. Most mechs have between six and ten attacks of their own, usually with two or three Counters and one MAP. 6. All That Other Stuff Any abilities, resources, or skills that your character might have, that don't directly relate to statistics. And anything else you feel like letting us know about your character that you feel we should! 7. My, How The World Has Changed Finally, if the theme you're applying for doesn't have one already, write the theme entry for it. Note that rather than a retelling the actual series, for this question we want to know the changes and different events that happened in accordance with our own theme. It doesn't have to be too long, only a paragraph or two. And don't go making major changes just because you can, just tell us where your theme fits in this strange world. Characters on the FCList do not need to answer this question. Adaptation notes from your answer to this question will be put into the news files for future appers to reference, so make sure it's good! That's it! Welcome aboard. Please send your application, with the header Application - - to superrobotmush@gmail.com; we will reply as soon as we can. App staff will contact you if any revisions or modifications are neccessary, as well as to give you your login information once the application is accepted. Back to: News Index Category: News Files